coming home
by Mbrooks6759
Summary: With a spell gone wrong Inuyasha, prince of the western lands, and his friends are teleported halfway across the earth and have to find their way back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from this.**

 _Author's note: Thank you for reading and enjoy!_

"Come here son.", Inu no taisho called his son.

Inuyasha ran into his father's arms giggling. Inuyasha is a young six year old prince that resides in the western palace of japan. He lives with his father, mother, and older brother Sesshomaru.

The hanyou looked up at his full blooded father innocently, "Yes, father?"

"We're going to be hosting a party here to celebrate the end of the year and there's gonna be a lot of people.", Inu no taisho explained.

Inuyasha folded back his dog ears in fear before his father put a hand to Inuyasha's head, "Don't worry, my son. You are a prince of the western lands and you will stand tall. Besides you should be happy."

"Father?", Inuyasha questioned.

Inu no taisho smirked, "Your fiancé Kagome will be there."

Kagome is a human princess from the southern lands and once Inuyasha and her first met they got along right off the bat. So their parents arranged for their marriage once they grew up. Since the south had no heir and Sesshomaru was already gonna take over the western lands it only made perfect sense and this way they had a treaty with the south.

The boy jumped up and down not really understanding the word fiancé, "I can't wait to play with her!"

Inuyasha's father let out a heart filled laugh before adding, "Also your friends from that village you like to visit is going to be there along with the head of the royal guard, Hikaru's, son."

"EEEEEEEE!", Inuyasha screamed in delight before running off to tell everyone.

Inu no taisho sweated, he didn't even dismiss the pup yet.

* * *

Later that evening Inuyasha was listing the things he'd do with Kagome when she got here when the palace bells ringed singling for the princess of the south's arrival. Inuyasha sprinted to meet her and Izayoi, his mother, had to let loose a laugh as the boy tripped over his legs.

Izayoi followed close behind Inuyasha as they arrived at the front gates of the palace. There stood a young six year old girl with short black hair and blue eyes with her parents.

Inuyasha ran up to her and hugged her and said, "I missed you, Kagome!"

Kagome blushed and hugged him back, "I missed you too."

The adults awed at the scene before walking inside letting the children play inside the gardens.

* * *

Lady and Lord Higurashi of the south watched the children from the window. The lady of the south commented, "They remind me a lot of when we were younger."

Inu no taisho chuckled before interrupting them, "Now let's get back to what we were proposing about the poor villages so we can help them."

The lord of the south said, "Well I was proposing that we should send your son Sesshomaru a letter to check on the villages while he is away from the palace."

Izayoi and Inu no taisho said, "Very well then, it is agreed."

* * *

Little did they know far away someone evil was watching them through a magic mirror that a girl with white hair held.

He dismissed the girl, "You may go, kanna."

She bowed, "Yes, Lord Naraku."

Ryūkotsusei, the greatest enemy of Lord Inu no taisho, entered. He asked, "How is the plan going."

Naraku bowed, "Just as you had planned, my lord."

"Good.", the dragon said.

Ryūkotsusei is the dragon lord of the east and he wanted to take over the world. He roared, "I will become King!"

* * *

Later that evening, Kagome and Inuyasha were playing in Inuyasha's chamber when Kagome asked the boy, "Do you ever wonder what the outside world is like? You know beyond our palaces."

Inuyasha yawned sleepily, "I don't know, maybe."

Kagome went out on the balcony and stared up at the stars, "I wonder what kind of adventure is waiting for us out there. Who knows what could happen. It's just amazing. One day I want to leave the palace life behind and just have an real adventure."

She looked at Inuyasha staring at her and waved her hand in front of her face nervously, "I mean I'd still visit and write to my family and all."

The prince smiled and she asked, "What are you smiling about."

He answered sweetly, "I think that's what I want too."

He walked besides her, "Say when we're older let's go on a adventure."

The princess hugged him before giving him a serious look, "Can you promise me that you'll always be by my side no matter what happens."

He nodded, "Yeah, I expect the same from you."

They looked at each other in the eye as they said at the same time, "I promise."

* * *

The next day the palace was booming with people of all races as loud music played. Inuyasha looked up at his father after greeting all the guests and said, "May I go play with my friends, dad?"

Inu no taisho smiled at his youngest, "Of course, child."

Inuyasha then ran out of the ball room and into the garden where Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Koga, and Shippo were playing.

Sango and Miroku are two young human children who lives in a human village at the base of the palace. Sango is the daughter of a demon slayer while Miroku is the son of a monk. Koga is the prince of the northern wolf tribe and often wrestles and plays with Inuyasha when his parents visits the western lands. Finally but not last, Shippo. Shippo is a young infant fox demon whose parents work for Inuyasha's parents.

They laughed and played games like hide and seek into the night until fireworks were unleashed. The children oohed and awed at the sight. Suddenly out of nowhere the ground began to shake as a huge dragon appeared above the palace.

Gunshots and other deadly sounds could be heard as the children except for Koga cuddled together out of fear. Koga shouted, "Don't just stand there! The palace is under attack! Let's find a place to hide!"

They all nodded as they ran into the forest beyond the royal garden hoping no one would find them there.

* * *

Meanwhile, the adults panicked as they looked around frantically at the bloodshed going on. Inu no taisho ordered the guards, "Don't just stand there, fight!"

He looked at the lords of the north and south, "We'll fight that dragon while our soldiers handle the rest."

He looked at his wife and the other ladies and said, "You three go and hide with the children, now!"

Their women ran off leaving the three men to handle the fighting. But when they got to the gardens the children weren't there. Koga's mother said to the panicking women, "They're probably hiding somewhere in the forest, let's go!"

As the women searched for their children the men had grabbed their weapons. Mr. Higurashi focused his spiritual energy while the lord of the north and lord Inu no taisho transformed to their true forms.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up from his hiding place in the forest and spotted a huge dog and wolf battling the dragon, 'Father and Koga's dad.'

Suddenly he heard Mrs. Higurashi and his mother along with Kouga's mother calling out for them. Inuyasha looked back at Koga's hiding place and soon everyone was running to the three adults. Little did the kids know their parents were still far away from them and a bright light soon consumed them.

* * *

It was a long battle and dragon lord was losing. Inu no taisho noticed his mate calling for him and transformed into his human state.

He snarled at her, "You should be hiding with Inuyasha!"

"That's the problem! We can't find Inuyasha or the other children anywhere!", She screamed with tears clouding her eyes.

"What!?", He said in shock.

Suddenly Ryūkotsusei transformed into his human state and laughed hysterically. He finally calmed down enough to say, "Looks like my plan is going smoothly! Soon I'll be king of all japan!"

Inuyasha's father growled and grabbed the dragon by his collar, "What have you done with Inuyasha!?"

Ryūkotsusei smirked, "Look up."

He looked up and sure enough there was the children floating in a barrier. Inuyasha's parents screamed, "Children!"

Inuyasha looked down, "Father!", soon the other children joined him as they screamed for their parents in fear. The other adults heard their children's cries and joined Izayoi and Inu no taisho.

Soon the children were forced to watch the bloodshed as the battle raged on. After a while the dragon snapped his fingers and a ball of light appeared in his hand, "Any closer and the young ones get it."

A gunshot was fired at the dragon lord and he blasted the children into what seemed like ashes. The parents cried out in pure horror as their kids disappeared. Ryūkotsusei was soon eyes wide as he was ripped apart by Inu no taisho in a rage.

His dying words were, "You'll regret this, all of you.", before he was soon lifeless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't** **own** **Inuyasha or make profit from this.**

* * *

Inuyasha was the first to wake up as he groaned. He suddenly recalled the other days event as he screamed, "Mother, Father!"

He got up and ran through the tropical forest he was in, "Hello, anyone!?"

Suddenly he heard a whimper and ran towards it. When he got there he saw Kagome crying. He yelled, "Kagome!", in relief.

She ran towards him in a tackle hug, "Inuyasha!"

She sobbed on his chest, "I thought we were going to all die!"

He consoled her before he asked, "Do you know where we are?"

Kagome shook her head. He looked down at her with fear in his eyes before he put a brave face on. Inuyasha said, "Come on, let's go find the others. It's what our parents would want us to do. So we should stay together."

She whimpered, "But how are we going to find them in this big scary forest?"

He said, "Have you've forgotten? You have me!"

Kagome sniffed and laughed, "Yeah, I guess I do."

They soon found the others in different spots not far from where they were. Sango was with Shippo trying to calm him down while Koga was with Miroku.

Miroku cried, "What do we do now?"

Inuyasha shivered, "It's starting to get cold out here!"

Sango scolded, "No, duh! Looks like the sun's going down!"

Koga stepped up, "That's enough fighting! Listen up! Where ever we are, I can't smell or sense our parents so we must be pretty far away from them!"

Koga is the oldest of the group and has had survival training by his parents because of the harsh elements he's used to living in. So it was only natural he'd take the lead.

He stood up tall, "For now we'll stay here and wait for our parents. If they don't come soon then we will go looking for them, understand?"

They all nodded before he continued, "For now we'll have to survive on our own."

He paused before saying with a cocky smile, "And I'll show you how too. First, Inuyasha, and I will go hunting for some food. Secondly, Sango and Kagome, will make the fire and set up camp. Last but not least Miroku will watch Shippo. We'll be taking turns watching shippo and keeping watch."

He stopped smiling and looked at Sango with a serious look, "You know how to make a fire, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, you can teach Kagome."

Koga then turned to Inuyasha and smirked, "Come on, mutt! If we don't hurry we won't be able to see before long!"

He then turned around and raced out into the forest. Inuyasha chased after him, "But wait! What's a hunt!? Koga!"

After a while the wolf prince finally stopped at a river and said, "Perfect!"

Inuyasha finally caught up to Koga and was panting. Koga sighed and waited for the younger boy to catch his breath before explaining what hunting ment, "It's how we get food like fish and meat back in the north."

The seven year old then yelled happily, "And we're going fishing!"

Inuyasha sweated nervously and asked, "How do we fish?"

Koga looked at the six year old like he was nuts before shrugging it off and saying, "I can't believe your father never took you fishing before. Well, it's pretty simple. You just have to use your claws to catch and kill the fish. Just watch!"

Koga studied the river closely and waited in a crouching position. Then without warning he snatched up a fish with both his hands then using his claws sliced it's throat.

Inuyasha backed away, "Ewww."

Koga patted the boy on the back, "Don't be a wimp. You can do it!"

Just then a wicked grin was placed across the boy's face, "Just what would Kagome say of if her 'hero' couldn't even catch something as simple as a fish!".

He laughed as Inuyasha took off his shirt and went into the water and tried but failed to catch a single fish. The six year old growled then cocked his head in confusion before Koga stopped laughing and gave the Hanyou some help.

Inuyasha smiled brightly as he caught his first fish and cut its throat, 'Fishing is fun! When we get back I'll make sure dad takes me and Sesshomaru fishing!'

After awhile the boys caught at least five fishes and a miniature one for shippo. While walking back to camp Koga asked, "How come you've never gone hunting before? Have you never left your palace before?"

Inuyasha sighed desperately, "No."

The boy said, "Oh, do you miss your parents?"

The six year old looked down at his feet, "Yeah, what if they don't find us?

Koga consoled the younger boy, "Then we'll find them."

That's when the wolf cub stopped in his tracks and then asked, "Hey, can you fight?"

"No, you?"

"A little, it might be a necessary for our survival. So I'll teach you what I know."

"Koga?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, you're one of my best friends."

Koga smiled, "What would you do without me?"

After a few minutes of walking they found camp and a worried Kagome pacing back and forth. She noticed Koga and Inuyasha with some fishes in their hands and sighed in relief. Koga and Inuyasha dropped the fishes onto the forest floor as Koga gathered sharp sticks and placed the fishes onto the sticks before sticking the sticks into the ground next to the fire.

He grabbed Kagome by the arm and called Sango before explaining, "I'm going to teach you two what I know about cooking."

Soon Koga was teaching the two young girls how to skin fish and when to flip them over. Inuyasha watched in awe before leaning up against a tree tiredly and falling asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as the cooked fish was handed to him by Koga, "Here, eat this."

The boy looked around before snatching the fish from Koga's grip and looked at him expectantly as the wolf showed him how to eat the fish. He took one bite and marveled at the taste. It wasn't as good as the servants cooking at his home but he was hungry and would eat anything at this point.

Koga sat next to Inuyasha while he ate and said, "You're taking this pretty well. I mean for all we know they could all be dead."

The hanyou stopped eating and said faithfully, "Father is too strong to die so easily. He will find us even if it takes years. For now I'll have to be strong for him."

The cub smiled, "Ya, same here."

Once they finished speaking Koga said, "You should get some rest you'll be taken the watch in a few hours."

Inuyasha thanked Koga before falling into a restless slumber.

* * *

Two days later with no sign of the adults the children began to worry that their parents couldn't find them. This time miroku stood up and commented, "maybe we're just too far away?"

Koga added, "The stupid human has a good point." "Hey!"

Kagome cried, "But I'm cold, dirty, and we're starting to run out of resources quickly!"

Sango sighed, "Kagome has a good point, though. I think personally we should try to find a village or something and figure out where we are and maybe to contact our parents."

Koga said, "That's a good point, however, do we stay or do we go? Our parents could be just a day away."

Miroku asked, "Inuyasha what do you think?"

Inuyasha turned his head to Koga, "Huh?" He had been playing with Shippo.

The wolf cub repeated himself and Inuyasha tilted his head down to Shippp. He was just a kid! What was he supposed to do!? Suddenly a lot of responsibility like making quick decisions had been thrown at him in only a few days! But they are running out of resources and if they don't find milk for shippo soon he doesn't want to think about what could happen to the kit.

He sat up with a heavy heart, 'Am I making the right choice?'

He handed Kagome Shippo before going to the center of the group with tears in his eyes, "We need to move forward. Sango has a point if we can find a village we might be able to contact our parents. Plus we could use some shelter and supplies"

With that everyone agreed and cleaned up camp before setting off. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and asked with a hint of tears in her eyes, "Do you think they'll find us?"

"I hope so, if not then I promise we'll find them.", Inuyasha patted the girls back.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

They traveled for hours before they decided to rest for the night. With their speed and acute hearing, Koga and Inuyasha, were able able to find a good sized clearing. The unlikely group of demons and humans made a fire and Koga and Inuyasha caught some more fish.

Kagome and sango whined, "Is there anything else you can hunt down and cook?"

Koga laughed nervously, "No, my father and mother have yet to teach me how to hunt down other animals."

The two girls glared at him before giving up and reluctantly eating their fish. After a while everyone was fast asleep except Inuyasha who was keeping watch in a tree. He leaned against the tree trunk and thought about his family. His brother travels a lot maybe they'll bump into him?

Suddenly his dog ears pick something up and he looked around to see a huge demon approaching them fast.

He screamed, "Get up, now!"

They woke up groggily and asked, "Wha?"

They snapped fully awake after hearing a roar. They gasped and started to panic.

Feeling the most courage Inuyasha ordered, "Don't just stand there! If you can run, run! Koga, you help Miroku and Sango! I'll take Shippo and Kagome!"

The wolf nodded before running off with the two human children. Inuyasha jumped down and ran over to Kagome who stood in shock with Shippo in her arms. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her desperately. When she wouldn't comply he growled and placed her onto his back like his father does with his mother sometimes and ran.

His father would want him to protect his future mate no matter the cost. So that's what he'll do!

Feeling determined to live a fire burned in Inuyasha for survival and as a result he could feel his demonic powers inching across his body for the first time as he took off into the forest fast.

He felt invisible as he protected Kagome from the demon but the monster was coming fast and he was just a kid. Remembering that Miroku could form a barrier Inuyasha's plan formed. He caught up to Koga who had both humans running beside himself. He called out to Miroku, "Hey, Miroku, do you think you could form a barrier around us?"

Miroku replied surprised, "Yes, but it would be more effective if we were in a cave or something."

Inuyasha sniffed, he could smell a cave not far from them. He yelled, "Be prepared! There's a cave not far from her, follow me!"

Soon with Inuyasha in the lead they arrived at cave. Once everyone was inside the cave Miroku immetaily set up a barrier. The boy fell to his knees in deep focus and strained to say, "I won't be able to hold it for long!"

Inuyasha knew that there was only one thing he could do: he must defeat that demon!

Inuyasha looked up at Koga, "If we're going to survive we'll have to defeat that thing!"

Koga nodded then ordered Miroku, "You are in control till we get back. Protect them, understand?"

The boy nodded his understanding before the two took off towards the demon. The demon laughed, "A wolf cub and a hanyou pup? There's no way you can defeat me!"

Purple stripes appeared on the hanyou's face as Koga questioned, "Inuyasha?"

Suddenly Inuyasha leaped up to the demon's face he left five gash wounds on the lizards nose. The demon stuttered back in shock before attacking the two children. They barely were able to dodge the attack as they became covered in bruises. Inuyasha looked around and noticed Koga was knocked out. He gasped, "Koga!"

The demon yelled, "Your turn!", before swiping it's claws at the boy.

Something changed in Inuyasha as he received a deep wound in his side. Inuyasha dodged the demons next attack effortlessly. The demon swiped at the boy countless times, but he boy easily dodged them all. Inuyasha eyes flashed red as he ran through the forest.

Suddenly spears were thrown at the demon immobilizing him. The pup leaped up with a scream and punched his clawed hand through the demons heart killing him.

The demon fell lifelessly to the ground as Inuyasha landing safely on the ground. Suddenly that power that help Inuyasha was suddenly drained from his body as he passed out.

* * *

When he woke up he was in some kind of triangular shaped hut with fur pelts covering him. He got up as the fur pelts slid off of him he noticed that his chest was covered with bandages, 'What happened to me?' A human woman with dark skin soon walked in with some water.

She gasped and said something in a strange language he has never heard before. She then tried to touch him but he pulled away from her touch. She then hollord over at someone as a older woman walked in.

The young human left leaving Inuyasha with the old woman. She touched her gray jewel necklace as it glowed red and took it off and placed it on Inuyasha's neck. It was now a red color. Inuyasha looked at it confused before the old woman spoke, "Hello, my name is Ahana. I come from a tribe that travels a lot. Can you understand me, child?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably but nodded anyways. Ahana explained, "That necklace around your neck has magic in it. It's how we're communicating."

The boy muttered, "Okay?" Before he remembered about his friends. He was about to ask about it when Ahana answered his silent question, "Your friends are all safe they are playing outside."

Inuyasha sighed in relief before he questioned, "Where am I?"

"Your in a land called America.", Ahana willingly answered.

Inuyasha cocked his head, "America?"

"Yes, child.", She then got out a world map.

Ahana then pointed out, "It is right here."

Inuyasha eyes widened in shock, he was a long way from home. Japan wasn't even charted on there. But he recognized the mainland that was always somewhere next to japan. So judging by the map they were half way across the earth!

Inuyasha gasped, "So far."

Ahana asked, "Your name is, Inuyasha, correct?"

"Yes."

"What a strange name.", Ahana pondered.

Inuyasha talked back, "So is your name."

She laughed, "To you maybe."

That's when Kagome walked in, "Inuyasha, you're awake!"

She immediately hugged him and asked him how he was feeling. "Fine.", he answered.

"We were so worried! After you defeated that demon you fell unconscious! You've been asleep for three days!", she exclaimed.

His eyes widened in shock, "Really?!"

Kagome then ran back outside and came back with the others with her. They all hugged him with relief. He sighed, 'At least I still have my friends.'

They all back off after a while and Kagome said, "Guess what, Inuyasha! You saved their whole entire tribe! As thanks the tribe will be traveling east to the coast and they have a friend there that can give us a ride to spain! From there we will be on our own, but it's better than nothing!"

Ahana interjected, "However, it won't be easy. It will take years before you can reunite with your parents."

Inuyasha's dog ears folded down at that but Koga consoled him, "But it's better than nothing, mutt. And look on the bright side it will be like a whole new adventure."

"Yeah.", Inuyasha muttered.

The old woman added, "It will take months before we hit the coast and i refuse for such innocent children as you to have no training in fighting or not to have all the survival skills you need. So as thanks we'll teach you what we know. Also those magic jewels won't last forever so you all will need to learn all sorts of different languages."

With that a new plan was set into motion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from this.**

 _Author's note: Thank you all for reading my story. Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

It had been about a month now since the children had started their training with Ahana. The children learned to hunt, craft weapons, use and write the tribe's language, and to fight. The girls were taught archery, basic first aid, and how to cook while the boys learned to use spears, swords, and other up close weapons to hunt. All except Shippo of course.

The boys were out hunting with the men of the tribe while the two girls talked among themselves weaving baskets.

Sango commented, "Wow, Kagome, you've really change this past month. Your way more courageous than you used to be."

Kagome countered, "Ya, but so are the others."

"True."

Suddenly they heard Shippo cry from their tipi that Ahana taught them to make. Kagome and Sango then rushed to Shippo's side. He cried, "Ma! Pa!"

The girls clenched their hearts softly thinking of their own parents. They felt guilty because poor Shippo wouldn't even remember his parents while they had memories of their parents. So they hoped that they could get home as soon as possible. Kagome picked up Shippo and cradled him close to her. The least they could do is care for him for now and give him the love he deserves.

That's when the boys walked into the hut and sighed tiredly. They dropped two dead rabbits by the feet of the girls and Inuyasha said, "Ahana wants to teach you how to make rabbit stew today. You two should go, we'll handle shippo."

The two girls nodded before picking up the rabbits and heading off to Ahana's tipi.

Inuyasha sighed as he cradled Shippo in his arms thinking, 'I can't believe it's been a month already. I really miss my family. I bet the others miss them as well.'

Miroku grabbed a knife and began to sharpen his spear while Koga laid down in a corner. They had to learned a lot in the past month. It's been all work and no play for them. It's like they had to grow up too early.

Inuyasha looked at the bloodied knife at his hip and remembered all the animals he had to kill just to survive. He only took what they needed though, it's just the circle of life.

He thought back to his better memories of his brother and smiled. Shippo stopped crying and giggled as he played with Inuyasha's fingers.

It was silent except for Shippo's giggling and the sound of stone against metal. Koga then interrupted the silence, "Inuyasha do you think we'll see our parents again."

"I hope so."

That's when Miroku asked, "So who's gonna be leader?"

Inuyasha cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

The boy simply stated, "We'll need a leader once we are in sSpain to make the important decisions."

Koga added, "We should take a vote."

Inuyasha commented, "Let's wait until the girls get back."

Later that evening the girls returned with a pot of stew and plates. After handing the stew out to the boys they made their own plates. Once everyone was done eating Miroku mentioned voting for a leader and they all agreed.

They all wrote down a name on a small piece of paper and placed it gently inside the basket. Once done Miroku, being able to read best in the tribe's strange language, read through the all the papers before announcing the leader.

He announced, "Inuyasha. Though it was pretty close between Koga and Inuyasha."

Inuyasha eyes went wide, he didn't expect this!

Sango then suggested, "Then make Koga second in command! just in case something happens to Inuyasha."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "She has a good point, what do you think? You are our leader now."

Inuyasha backed away slowly in slight fear before swallowing hard and saying, "Sure..."

Kagome hugs Inuyasha, "Don't worry, Inuyasha, you'll be a great leader!"

The hanyou smiled nervously before patting her head, "I hope so."

* * *

About two months of traveling on foot later they arrived at the coast. Ahana gave the children some money and told them to buy supplies for their journey while she talked with her friend.

Inuyasha and the others looked around in awe at their surroundings. They were in the middle of some busy looking marketplace.

"Well, what are we waiting for?", Sango laughed as she grabbed Kagome by the hand. She added, "Let's go shopping for some clothes first."

The boys looked at the giggling girls with confusion as they ran off to go shopping together.

Koga turned to Inuyasha, "So what now leader?"

The hanyou awkwardly scuffed his feet, "We need to get some food, water, and like the girls some warm clothing for those chilly nights. This goes especially for Shippo, we can't risk him getting sick."

With that the boys set off looking at different types of food and Items for their long journey. The merchants were fair and kind to the boys as they finished up their shopping. Inuyasha looked at the list Ahana gave them and all that was left was some bags to carry their personal things in and some toys for shippo. At this rate they should have some spending money.

Inuyasha looked around and said, "There's a lot of people here. We should split up. Take Shippo to pick out some baby stuff and I'll get the bags. We'll meet back here in half an hour"

Koga and Miroku nodded as Shippo went cutely, "Ga ga."

* * *

Inuyasha was soon looking around desperately for a shop that sold bags. After about ten minutes Inuyasha came across an dark alleyway with stands that lined the walls. He looked and noticed six satchel bags in one stand and braved his way to through the alleyway.

He stood on his tiptoes and said, "Excuse me, I would like to purchase those brown bags."

The salesman asked rudley, "What would a kid like you want with 'em? Shove off!"

The hanyou at first stuttered away in fear but then he remembered his friends and hid away his fears and tried to explain without giving too much information, "You see me and my companions are going on a very long trip and need bags for our stuff."

The man said stubbornly, "Does it look like I give a care."

Suddenly something snapped inside Inuyasha and he yelled, "Does it look like I want to be here!? Well, here we are!"

The merchant backed away in fear after seeing the boy's eyes flash red and purple stripes momentarily appear on his face. He gasped as he noticed dog ears, "Your a hanyou?"

Inuyasha's dog ears folded down in fear, his father's servants would often bully him behind his father's back about his lineage.

He took a deep breath before answering, "Yes."

The merchant squealed in delight before reaching down to shake the boy's hand. Inuyasha blinked twice, was he seeing this right?

With nothing to lose he shook the man's hand as the older male began to rant, "I've always wanted to meet a real life hanyou! They're so rare that no one has ever seen one! And watching your anger rile up your inner demon! What a treat!"

Inuyasha questioned, "Inner demon?"

He explained, "A hanyou is said to have not only an human heart but also a inner demon that if not in check could get out of their control."

"Out of control?"

The man smiled, "Yeah, you could potentially kill everyone you love and know!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock before starting to sob uncontrollably.

The merchant came out from behind his stand and patted the boy on the head, "Don't worry it's easily taken care of."

The hanyou looked at the man as he explained, "I've been studying hanyous and demons all my life and found a book that should help."

He went back to his stand and searched till he found it then handed the book to Inuyasha, "It's in a different language so I can't understand it. But I get a feeling that I should give this to you. Here, it's on the house."

The boy took one glance at it and knew it was from his homeland. He felt tears run down his face as he said, "Thank you."

"No problem, kid. Now let's talk business about those bags."

* * *

Inuyasha smiled happily as he carried the bags back to the meeting place. Thanks to that merchant he got a good price on them and now has plenty of money to spend. He thought about what the man had said, was it because of his inner demon he was able to beat that lizard demon a few months ago?

He sighed and thought about his parents and how they've already missed so much, if only there was a way for them to be there in the moment. Just then he noticed someone selling journals and remembered how Sesshomaru kept a journal with him at all times to record his day so when he came back their parents could be a part of it too.

Maybe that's what he should do. Use a journal to record his day so his parents can read it when he gets back. This way they can be a part of it too. With a plan set in motion Inuyasha walked up to the merchant and purchased a couple of journals.

* * *

Koga, Shippo, and Miroku finally arrived at the meeting place a few minutes later where Inuyasha handed them journals.

"What's this for?", Koga asked.

Inuyasha looked at his feet nervously and said, "I think it would be a good idea to record our lives in these journals so that when we get back to japan our parents can read it and be a part of it too."

Koga and Miroku hugged him and said in union, "That's the best Idea you've had yet! I'm glad you're our leader!"

Inuyasha laughed for what felt like the first time in forever as he hugged his friends back.

Once they found Sango and Kagome they seemed thrilled about the journals too, saying that it was a good idea. When Ahana met up with them she looked happy to see them when she heard about the journals she came up with a idea, "Why don't you children write to me about your adventures? That way my tribe can hear wonderful stories and know that you are well."

Miroku whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "She probably is gonna be really worried once we leave."

The hanyou nodded before walking up to Ahana and hugging her, "Thank you, we'll never forget you and stay in touch. You're been like a second mother to us these past few months."

The woman shedded some tears before looking at the nods of all the other children and hugging Inuyasha back, "I'll never forget you either"

That's when a young man with blonde hair and a strange accent walked up to them, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Ahana wiped up her tears and said, "No."

She then turned to the children and said, "Children this is Captain Mikey. He is a pirate and he has agreed to sail you across the atlantic." He stepped forward, "I have business in Spain and since I owe Ahana, I'll take you with me. Just to warn you we'll be stopping in other lands first before we can head into spain so it will take a long time."

They nodded in understanding before he added, "But it won't be for free! You'll have to work hard on this ship with my crew members and learn how to navigate the sea and to follow a map. So are you all sure your ready for this?"

Inuyasha stepped forward, "Yes, we are. We'll do anything to get back home."

Mikey then asked, "Are you the leader?"

Inuyasha looked on without fear, "Yes."

The captain smirked then leaned into Inuyasha's face with a dark look, "Then I'll make you work extra hard, kid."

Inuyasha shivered in slight fear as the young man got out of his face.

Mikey snapped his fingers, "Everyone on board! We leave in thirty minutes!" He turned around and waved goodbye to Ahana before boarding his ship.

"Wow, I am so glad I'm not leader.", Koga commented before boarding the ship.

Miroku and Sango followed after him. Kagome came from behind Inuyasha carrying Shippo and said, "Don't worry I'm sure he was just trying to scare you."

"I hope so."

Kagome giggled, "Come on, let's board the ship before Koga does something rash."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from this.**

 _Author's note: Please Review and enjoy!_

* * *

Captain mikey pointed to a young woman and man, "Alright! This is my crew Mary and Jonathan! Crew, meet our newbies!"

Koga snickered, "What a small group!"

Mary glared at Koga, "For your information boy, we had other members but they were too wussy for this ship!"

Then Jonathan yelled, "Why you little brat! You deserve punishment!"

Mikey raised his hand to stop his crew's mischief, "Stop it, you two!"

The captain scolded Inuyasha, "Here is a quick warning. Learn to control your team or else!"

The boy asked, "Why me?"

"Because your their captain."

Mikey clapped and said, "Mary you take the girls to their quarters. Jonathan you take the boys."

Mary said, "Yes, sir." Jonathan replied, "Yes, captain mike."

The girls and the boys were then taken to two seperate bunkers.

* * *

Mary lead the girls to the bunker and thought angrily, 'Why did the boss have to take in these children? Now we have to play babysitters! We're pirates! Not a nursery!'

Kagome tugged on Mary's sleeve, "What!?"

The girl looked at her feet in shame, "Sorry I didn't mean to bother you, but I just wanted to thank you for taking us in. We really appreciate it."

Mary blushed, "No, I'm sorry for yelling at ya. Please forgive me."

Kagome smiled, "Ok!"

The pirate smiled, 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'

* * *

Meanwhile Koga was asking very inappropriate questions to Jonathan and he had enough, "Won't you just shut up!"

"Nope!"

Inuyasha scuffed his feet, "Um, Koga?"

The wolf then turned around and had the nerve to say, "Not now, Inuyasha!"

The boy backed away a little in fear before Koga turned back around and asked giving a knowing look, "So are you and that Mary girl married?"

Jonathan went bright red at that, "Why you little..!"

Koga looked up curiously, "So your not? Are you at least dating?"

The man screamed furiously before grabbing Inuyasha by the arm and grabbing a belt from besides him and yelled as he wiped Inuyasha, "Learn to control your team! You little freak!"

The man stopped and opened a door and threw Inuyasha into the bunker below the ship.

Miroku came to Inuyasha's side and helped him up, "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

The boy sat Inuyasha gently down on a bunk bed and said, "It looks like whenever we do something bad you get punished for it."

Shippo crawled up to Inuyasha and whimpered. The hanyou consoled the baby, "It's okay, I'm fine."

Miroku turned to Koga and said, "What's your problem, Koga!

The wolf cub simple replied, "Don't blame me for something he did."

Then the wolf began to unpack their things and place it inside a chest. Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha, captain Mikey has a point."

"Yeah, what do you think I should do?", Inuyasha whimpered softly.

The boy gave up because even he didn't know how to help his friend, "I don't know."

That's when the ship began to move and they knew that their trip had begun.

* * *

Once they were done putting the supplies away the children went up deck to see if there was anything captain Mikey had anything for them to do. He did say they would have chores.

When they got there the girls were already there.

That's when mikey swung down with a rope from the lookout.

The children were in awe as he pointed at them, "It's time you newbies know what you're doing!"

He turned to the girls, "You girls will be working with Mary below deck. You'll be doing the cleaning, cooking, and more. Then she will teach you how to chart maps and other important things. Also you will be taking care of that Shippo fello"

He looked at the boys, "You boys will be above deck. You'll learn to raise the sails, anchor the ship, steer the ship, and keep watch from the lookout. After that Jonathan will teach you all varios different skills."

Mikey looked at Miroku, "I'm giving you a very special job instead. You will learn to be a translator and adviser for your team. Every good team needs one."

He finished, "If you need anything I'll be in my quarters."

With that everything was set into motion.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone went below deck for super. Inuyasha and Koga were both exhausted as the dragged themselves to the dinning hall. Miroku seemed okay while the girls were gossiping and playing with Shippo.

There was two tables: one for the adults and one for the kids.

Kagome asked as the boys came in, "How was your day?"

Koga and Inuyasha said at the same time, "Hard!"

Everyone snorted at the two kids before grabbing a plate of carrot soup.

Inuyasha stared at his plate and thought, 'Should I tell them that I don't like carrots?'

"Is there something wrong?", Kagome asked concerned.

Inuyasha told a fib, "I'm not hungry."

"Oh."

Koga then cheered, "Then I'll eat it for you!"

Then without permission the wolf gobbled down his and Inuyasha's food.

* * *

That evening everyone was fast asleep except Inuyasha who pondered about his parents. What happened to that dragon lord? Did their parents think of them as dead? If so then is that why they haven't found them yet?

He sighed, everything was just so new to him. Inuyasha then got up and grabbed his bag and retrieved his journal.

Feeling helpless he began to write:

Dear Mom and Dad,

It's been three months since I've been away from you guys and things could be better. Two months ago we all took a vote and I'm now leader of our little group. I guess I should be happy, but I'm not. Instead, I'm a nervous rek! I can't even speak my mind to Kagome anymore for fear that she would not like me anymore! Right now I'm on a ship on my way to spain with my friends so we can find a way to you guys. The captain of the ship can be cruel at times, but he does have some points like how I should learn to keep my group in check. I don't know why but it seems that whenever Koga does something wrong I get punished for it. Maybe it's because I'm the leader. I think it works like in a pack much like you explained to me. How the pack leader is responsible for everything. I mean we are all kinda like a pack with different responsibilities and such. There is so much you've guys have missed like how I caught my first fish and how I can hunt down small animals like rabbits down. That's why I came up with this idea to write to you like Sesshomaru does. Anyways, I bought journals for everyone so they can write to their parents too; though, I do wonder if Koga will actually use his. He can be stubborn at times. I've also learned about my inner demon. This strange man told me about it and gave me a book that should help. Well, I think it's about time I should go it's starting to get real late.

Goodnight, Inuyasha.

He took a deep breath as he looked around, 'I guess I should get to sleep.' With that said Inuyasha laid his head on the pillow to rest.

* * *

It has been three months since their disappearance. The other lords and ladies returned to their lands to mourn. Sesshomaru once hearing about his little brother's death has refused to leave the castle for fear that an attack on the palace might happen again. Currently Izayoi and Inu no taisho are both in the Inu lord's office contemplating what to do.

Izayoi knew it was hopeless but asked anyways, "Can't you just use tenseiga to bring the children back?"

Inu no taisho answered with a tired voice, "No, their remains are ashes and without a body tenseiga can't bring anyone back to life."

That's when a knock sounded on the door. The lord of the west said, "Enter."

Hikaru entered with bags underneath his eyes much like his lord. He, like the other parents, has been mourning the lost of his son, Shippo.

Hikaru bowed, "Good morning my lord and lady."

Inuyasha's father smiled, "Good morning, What has brought you here this fine morning?"

Shippo's dad then gave a grave look, "Ryūkotsusei's army and land has been taken over by a vile demon named Naraku and my spies say they are planning an attack soon."

Inu no taisho growed furiously, "He's the one that took the shot! And to think I spared him after he got Inuyasha killed! This means war!"

"My love, please don't do this, think about the lives at stake.", Izayoi tried to calm him down but it only fueled his Ire.

The lord of the west slammed his fist on his desk before getting up and ordering, "Rally the troops! We're going to war!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make any profit from this.**

 _Author's note: Please_ _review_ _and enjoy!_

* * *

It's been a week since they left America and things have slowly turn from bad to worse for the little inu hanyou. Koga's behavior has gotten horrible. Now the wolf cub instead of talking back has taken a liking to pranking and angering captain Mikey's crew on purpose. As a result, Inuyasha has taken quite a few beatings from Mikey and other crew members for Koga's insolence. The pup just doesn't know what to do.

Inuyasha sighed after getting his wounds tended to by Kagome, 'I guess I'll have to talk to him.'

With his mind made up, Inuyasha, got up from his bed and went up deck to have a discussion with Koga about his behavior.

When he got there he was shocked to find Koga tearing up the sails trying to swing down on the rope like the captain did once, "What are you doing!?"

Koga landed effortlessly on his feet and smirked said without a care in the world, "Practicing."

That's when Captain Mike came out of his quarters and yelled, "Who did this!"

Seeing Koga standing near the sails with Inuyasha he took a good guess, "Inuyasha! Come here!"

Inuyasha bowed his head in fear as he walked slowly over to the captain. Soon he was grabbed by the wrist and slammed against the wall. Koga had made a quick escape without anyone noticing as usual.

The young adult then brought out a wip and wiped Inuyasha. The boy screamed in between wips, "No...stop…!", as he began to cry.

After about a good twenty strikes Inuyasha collapsed to the ground with blood running down his face. Mikey looked at the boy with pure rage as he said, "Get up!"

The boy sobbed but got up anyways knowing he'd probably just punish him more if he didn't. That's when the captain yanked his arm and spat in his face, "This is what you get from not keeping your team in check! The rest of your punishment will be to sew those rips in the sail on your own!"

Inuyasha shivered in fear looking at the sail, 'Those rips are huge! It'll take me all night!"

The young man added, "Then you'll sleep outside tonight with no dinner. If you can't act properly then you don't belong among us!"

With that said Mikey gave Inuyasha some thread and a needle then left him alone to his thoughts.

Later on when Inuyasha was sewing the sails he heard laughter coming from below deck and clench his fist together in sadness. It was a little after midnight when he finally finished sewing.

He took a deep satisfy breathe before it started to rain hard, 'Seriously!?'

Inuyasha had bags underneath his eyes and had bruises all over along with splintered hands from sowing the sail. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, he was just too tired to care about the rain.

The boy looked up and saw the lookout and came to a decision. He climbed the ladder to the lookout. Usually Jonathan and Mary would take turns using the lookout to keep watch for the night, but since Inuyasha was going to be out there all night they thought nothing of it.

Once Inuyasha finally got up to the lookout he collapsed on his back and looked up at the stars. He silently prayed for the answers as he let sleep take him.

* * *

When he woke up he was no longer on the ship but in a white plain. He looked around for something other than white when he saw a red dot in the distance. So he ran to the red dot only the find a young man with dog ears.

He gasped as the man turned to him, he looked just like him!

The adult inu hanyou looked at the boy and answered his silent question, "I am your consciousness, a part of your mind. Right now we're inside the depths of your mind. I came to answer the questions you seek."

Inuyasha asked hesitantly, "How do I deal with koga?"

His consciousness answered, "That is simple: punish him. Give him a little scare."

The pup said, "But I'm only a kid! How do I punish someone?!"

The older male growled, "Despite being a kid you're still the leader. You have to use that power."

Finally understanding Inuyasha cried, "But what if he doesn't like me?"

"So, this is for his own good. You have to do it!"

Inuyasha looked up at him sadly and said, "I will do it."

"Good, anymore questions?", the young man asked.

"How will I go about it?", Inuyasha asked in a monotone.

"Use your anger for him. Show him who's boss.", the other simply stated.

The boy then asked, "How do I control my inner demon?"

Inuyasha's consciousness said, "It isn't about controlling, silly. It's about working together with it."

"Huh?", Inuyasha asked confused before the world disappeared.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a start before slowly sitting up. He looked absolutely dirty from the rain. He thought about his dream and looked at the rising sun. That's when he heard Koga coming up deck. Anger flowed through his veins as he slid down the latter and stopped Koga in his tracks.

"What's wrong?", the cub asked.

Inuyasha growled, "You!"

"Huh?", Koga asked confused.

"Because of your behavior I've had to be punished time and time again!", Inuyasha screamed.

"So?"

"So? So! I'm sick of your behavior Koga! You need to stop!", the boy said with furry.

Koga backed up, "Jeez, Inuyasha, calm down."

He continued screaming, "Calm down? Calm down!? I have every right to be mad at you!"

Inuyasha screaming started to attract attention to them as everyone came up deck to watch the scene between the two.

"You are supposed to be my second in command! Act like it!", Inuyasha lectured.

Koga growled, "I don't need a half breed to tell me what to do!"

Everyone gasped as Inuyasha hid his eyes behind his bangs. He said quietly, "Is that a challenge?"

The wolf said cockily, "Sure, once I'm leader then everything will be better!"

Everyone on ship then crowded around the two boys. Inuyasha and Koga got into a fighting position. Inuyasha felt his inner demon trying to take control and fought it but then he remembered what his conscious said and let it flow through his body. His eyes turned back into their amber state but this time he felt way stronger.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Ready, wolf boy?"

"I'm born ready!"

Then without a second thought Inuyasha attacked Koga. the wolf cub dodged easily, it was a well known fact that Koga was stronger than Inuyasha. When Inuyasha defeated that demon it was just a fluke.

But this time it looks like Inuyasha as the upper hand as he let instincts take over. The hanyou leaped into the air and yelled, "Iron reaver soul stealer!"

Soon five bright claw marks appeared as Inuyasha slashed Koga across the face. The wolf stuttered back in fear before standing his ground.

Inuyasha asked, "What's wrong koga? Cat got your tongue?"

Soon the both boys were battling a long fight punching, clawing, and hitting each other. It was pretty evenly matched. In the end Koga fell on the floor unable to get up.

Inuyasha smirked as everyone cheered. Everyone cheered except one person: Kagome.

She walked up to Inuyasha and she yelled, "I can't believe you would fight Koga like this. It's so horrible! We're supposed to be like a family! What's wrong with you! Your a monster!"

Sango tried to explain to Kagome that everything is not what it seems only for Kagome to storm off. Inuyasha folded his dog ears back in shame before straightening up and ordering Koga, "As punishment for your behavior recently, you're being demoted from second in command also you are no longer under my protection. Do you hear me Captain Mikey? If he does anything wrong punish him, okay?"

Mikey smiled with pride, "Understood."

Koga strained to say, "You can't do this!", before blacking out.

Inuyasha ordered the young human, "Sango, take Koga to the bunker and tend to his wounds please."

She nodded before dragging Koga below deck.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and smiled with joy, "About time you became a real leader!"

The Inu hanyou looked down at his feet, "At a price though."

Mikey then walked over to Inuyasha and bended down to his level, "Don't worry I'm sure she'll come around."

He added with a joyful tone, "You did great out there despite the odds. I'm proud of you."

Inuyasha hugged Mikey and said, "Thank you."

Noticing Inuyasha's wounds Mikey ordered Jonathan to patch the boy up.

Meanwhile Mary looked in the direction Kagome went and then followed after the girl without a second glance at her boss.

* * *

Kagome cried profusely into her pillow as Mary walked in. The pirate gently tapped the girl's shoulder as she looked up. The human child had tears running down her scrunched up face. The only feeling Mary could describe looking at Kagome could be pity.

Mary started, "Listen up, Kagome. I think there's something you should know about that fight that your friends had."

Kagome looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "Wha?"

The she pirate took a deep breath before explaining, "You see before they fought, Inuyasha, was being blamed and punished for stuff Koga did and that was unfair. Not only that but he was also challenging Inuyasha's leadership skills by not listening to him. So that left Inuyasha with only one obtain and that was to fight. Even if he didn't want to fight. It's common sense among all good leaders. Think about how he must be feeling."

The girl looked up at the woman before finally registering what she said, "You mean I was yelling at him for no reason and just being plain mean!?"

Mary nodded her head and hugged the sobbing girl before consoling her, "What you did wasn't wrong, though, you said what you thought what was right and that was the bravest thing I've ever seen."

Kagome looked up at her, "Really?"

"Yeah."

She sniffed, "What do I do now?"

Mary looked the girl straight into her eyes and said, "I think you should apologize."

Kagome got up and wiped up her tears before leaving and she said, "I will, thank you."

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the lookout staring at his hands. He whimpered, he had hurt one of his best friends because he couldn't control his anger. Plus, what was with that move 'Iron reaver soul stealer'? The little hanyou never heard of or preformed that move in all of his life.

Maybe he should have never listen to his consciousness in the first place. After all, his inner demon could've killed Koga.

The pup begun to sob quietly into his hands thinking, 'Kagome's, right! I am a monster!'

That's when he heard a young girl's voice from behind him, "Inuyasha, are you crying?"

Inuyasha went bright red in embarrassment before saying, "No, men don't cry!"

"But your just a boy, it's okay for you to cry."

The Inu hanyou didn't even look at her gaining a nervous glance from Kagome. She fiddled with her fingers before saying, "Look, Inuyasha. About earlier….I'm sorry."

He snapped his head to her and looked up at her with tears in his eyes disbelievingly, "Really?"

"Yeah."

She then explained herself, "You see I had no idea how Koga was treating you and I just wanted to say I'm sorry and wanted to make it up to you."

Inuyasha sniffed, "It's okay, Kagome. You didn't know."

She stomped her foot in furry, "No it's not okay, it's wrong! At least yell at me or something!"

The hanyou smiled, "Then how about you make it up to me when we're mates."

Kagome blushed a deep breath before stuttering, "N..no let me make it up to you now!"

Inuyasha got up and walked up to her and hugged her, "But I don't want anything. You can make it up to me later, I promise."

Kagome leaned into his warmth, "Okay, but it's going to be the best thing ever and you'll be speechless!"

The boy laughed, "Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

 _Author's note: Thank you for the long wait and enjoy!_

* * *

It's been about three years since the beginning of the children's journey on the sea and Inuyasha is turning ten. After his fight with Koga, Captain Mikey, had taken Inuyasha in as his pupil and is teaching him all he can muster about being a leader.

Koga has began to mature since his demotion, in other words, it means he still likes to pull pranks but for his own sake he has limited himself. The wolf cub is now eleven while Sango, Kagome, and Miroku have turned ten.

Shippo is now over three years old and can walk, run, and speak a little. He is seen cute by everyone on the ship as he runs around and plays on the ship. When he does cause trouble, Inuyasha, is the one to scold him because he is the leader. Despite this, however, Shippo looks up to Inuyasha like an older brother, in fact, his first word was, "big brupher." Ever since then Inuyasha has also seen Shippo as his little brother.

Inuyasha's personality changed from timid to stubborn thanks to captain's Mikey's influence. Kagome has become very stubborn too and often argues with Inuyasha. They argue so much that their teammates had to literally step in.

Right now Inuyasha is sparing with Koga under the direction of Jonathan. The adults on the ship decided after year one that the children needed to learn to fight or face death. Sure they could use weapons before, but only to hunt and the men of the tribe they stayed with did most of the fighting.

Inuyasha blocked Koga's blow as he struck out with his wooden sword. They both have practice wooden swords carved by Jonathan and Miroku. Koga pulled back as Inuyasha breathed hard. They were told that they were nearly ready for real battle weapons. In fact, Koga already had one. It's a really sharp knife. But Inuyasha didn't have a personal weapon yet. He wishes for one greatly and pesters Miroku about it all the time. However, he knows that he'll probably never get one because he wants a sword like his father's and the last time they even saw land they blew most of the money on supplies so they couldn't possibly afford a sword.

The hanyou then dashed towards the wolf in a strike like manner with built up anger. Koga fell from the impact and rubbed his bruised side, "That hurt, mutt!"

Inuyasha smirked and retorted, "No, duh! It's a fight! You're supposed to get hurt!"

Koga growled, "Yeah, but in a spar that's considered unfair!"

The Inu hanyou cocked his head, "I don't think so, your just jealous!"

The wolf exclaimed, "That's it! Jonathan who's right!?"

But Jonathan wasn't paying much attention, instead, he was looking out into the telescope at the lookout. Suddenly, without warning, he gasped. Not long after he started hollering, "Land ho!"

Koga and Inuyasha stopped what they were doing and ran to the edge of the ship peering out into the ocean. They soon were able to see a green landscape with their demonic sight. The boys cheered: they finally made it to Spain!

Soon the others joined them, their long sea voyage was almost to a close.

After a while of staring, Captain Mikey, cleared his throat and ordered his crew, "Prepare to port! Inuyasha, I want to talk to you in my quarters."

The boy nodded, "Yes, sir.

Once they were inside the captain's quarters mikey smiled and said, "I have something to give to you before you leave, Inuyasha."

"What is it?"

Captain Mikey laughed, "You'll see soon enough, just let me find them."

Soon Mikey was rummaging through a worn down chest in the corner of his quarters. He brought out a small box and opened it to show Inuyasha. It was a pair of red earrings.

Inuyasha gasped in awe at the jewelry. Captain Mikey explained, "They're are from my homeland. They are given to boys like you once they have proven themselves to be good leaders or fighters. The earrings grow with the boy so they never become too small. They are symbols of either great leaders or warriors and also said to have magic embedded into them."

To emphasize his point he moved some of his blond hair aside to reveal blue earrings.

Inuyasha asked, "What does this have to do with me."

"Well, normally, the earrings are gifted from master to student and since you've come such a long way I figured it would be a symbol of your graduation from me."

Inuyasha's eyes widened before he shed some tears and said, "Thank you, master."

Captain Mikey placed a hand on the boy's shoulder causing Inuyasha to look up, "Listen you'll probably have more masters after me and I wanted to say please don't forget me and if you need any help don't hesitate to come running back, okay?"

The boy looked up and smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome paced back and forth on the deck while they docked the boat. Sango said, "You should just give it to him."

Kagome said in a worried tone, "Ya, but what if he doesn't like it?"

The other girl slapped the ten year old on the back, "Knowing him he'll love it!"

Kagome fiddled her fingers, "Are you sure?"

Sango smirked, "Absolutely sure!"

That's when Inuyasha returned with captain Mikey. Kagome blushed and looked down as Inuyasha looked straight at her. He cocked his head to the side before shrugging it off. Sango whispered something in Kagome's ear as she blushed even more.

After a while Kagome came up to Inuyasha as he asked, "What?"

She scuffed her feet, "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me for supplies."

"Hmph, why not.", Inuyasha replied with a gruffest voice he could muster.

Kagome then grabbed the boy's upper arm and literally dragged him off the ship with determination once they were done docking the ship. Miroku made a whistling sound at Inuyasha. The ten year old glared at miroku, 'That pervert!'

Soon they were in the crowded market place looking at all the different foreign items. Kagome pointed at something interesting, but Inuyasha merely scoffed.

The girl thought, 'Wow, Inuyasha sure has changed a lot in the past three years. It's almost as if he's a completely different person. But who can blame him. He has to be tough to be the leader, after all. I wonder how he feels about it.'

That's when Inuyasha stopped in front of a stand full of foreign treats. His mouth watering as he asked Kagome, "Hey, let's get one of those."

She couldn't help but laugh at his face, 'I guess some things haven't changed, he still has a bottomless pit of a stomach!'

After getting treats for both of them Kagome said, "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

She stopped walking and blushed before pulling something out of her bag and quickly placing it into Inuyasha's hands. Before the ten year old knew it, Kagome, had dashed back to the ship. He cocked his head in confusion before looking down at the gift Kagome had given him. He gasped in surprise at the sword he was holding. It wasn't a wooden sword and it was a real sword with great craftsmanship. He smiled excitedly as he strapped the sword to his hip.

Once he was done he thought, 'I guess I should go thank her.

Kagome paced back and forth on the deck of the boat with a worried expression, "ICAN'TBELEIVEIDIDTHAT!"

Sango waved a hand in front of her face, "Whoa. Whoa! Calm down, girl! What were you saying?"

She calmed down and said, "I totally freaked and gave Inuyasha my present!"

The other girl cocked her head, "At least he got it?"

Before Kagome could say anything they were interrupted by Inuyasha, "Hey! Kagome!"

She went pale before she hid behind Sango, "Ep! I'm sorry!"

He cocked his head and asked, "Is now a bad time, Sango?"

She smirked, "Nope!", then moved out of the way.

Inuyasha calmly approached Kagome, she stepped back. Then without warning, he brought out a bunch of roses. She blushed as red as the roses.

He said, "They grow here in Spain… Women like flowers, right?"

Kagome nodded profusely and smiled taking the roses, "Thank you!"

Inuyasha was then called below deck, "I got to go! Thanks for that awesome sword!"

Soon he was out of sight as Sango smirked at Kagome, "S-Shut up."

Mikey had Inuyasha sit down in a chair, "Alright, you ready?"

The boy gulped before Captain Mikey got the ear rings.

"On ten! One. Two-!"

"AHHHHH!", Inuyasha screamed as his ears were pierced by skilled hands.

Then like that, it was over. Inuyasha looked at the mirror and noticed the ear rings on his ears and smiled. He pointed at the mirror and said, "I look cool, thanks!"

The man laughed, "Hehe, just don't tell your parents when you get home that I did it. If they really are royalty, they'd have my head."

Inuyasha cocked his head not fully understanding, but would abide anyways.

Then the captain said, "By the way, our earrings are connected. So if you need me or just need to talk, just contact me by rubbing your ear rings and saying 'Captain Mikey'. Then I'll pick up if I can."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Here's some extra money for your trip, if you run out then you have to figure something else out, so be very careful while spending.", Captain Mikey went on explaining to Inuyasha.

Mary hugged the girls and said, "Be careful out there and don't let those boys get out of line now, okay?"

Sango and Kagome nodded before she released them. She looked at Kagome and said, "I heard that Inuyasha is your fiance and that it was arranged by your parents. I just want to let you know something Kagome, you're not your parents, you can choose who you want to marry. So if you don't want to, you don't have to."

Kagome nodded, "I understand, thank you!"

Meanwhile Johnothan spoke with Miroku, "There might be hard times or good times ahead for your group, but as an advisor you can work it out whatever comes your way. Good luck and work hard."

"Right!"

Soon the children left the town and their time with the pirates behind.

Koga asked, "Are you guys sure it's a good idea to do this?"

Inuyasha answered, "What other choice do we have?"


End file.
